Viñetas
by IAmUpTxNoGood
Summary: Mayormente AU porque merezco algo de felicidad.


**Luego de la tormenta, viene la paz.**

El aire frío de la noche le enrojecía la nariz y las mejillas, aunque con el humo del cigarrillo que se consumía lentamente entre sus labios apenas y lo notaba.

Hacía dos semanas que la segunda guerra mágica había terminado. Y una vez más, sus amigos y su ahijado habían salido ilesos.

Tuvo que luchar con todas sus fuerzas para no reír al ver la cara de asombro de James entre la multitud en lo que había sido el patio de Hogwarts, lleno de mortífagos y miembros de la Orden, alumnos y profesores, luchando. No era el momento para bromas.

Si bien el hechizo de Bellatrix no lo había asesinado, aún no se explica muy bien por qué, quizás porque el velo estaba justo detrás, había terminado en el pasado, en Grimmauld Place, solo que mucho antes de su nacimiento.

Vió a sus abuelos y a su madre con apenas quince años, una réplica exacta de Regulus, excepto por el cabello largo.

Sin embargo, era como si fuera un fantasma, nadie podía verlo. El tiempo allí pasaba diferente, en un par de días, habían pasado varios años.

Vió su nacimiento, el de Regulus, el de sus primas. Vió su infancia en un parpadeo, vió también la de James, la de Peter, la de Lily y la de Remus.

Vió cada momento de su vida como en una película, cada momento con sus muchachos en el castillo, cada momento a solas con Remus, esos eran los que más dolían.

Vió el momento en el que Remus llegó justo a tiempo al valle de Godric y como entre él y James lograron derrotar a Voldemort, vió cuando descubrieron la traición de Peter.

Todo aquello fue en cuestión de días, como un rollo de videos, pero cuando llegó ese momento, el de la pelea en el Ministerio, fue como si volviera a vivirla La adrenalina, el miedo por Harry, James, Lily y Remus luchando a su lado como la primera vez y luego la dolorosa punzada en el pecho.

Fue ahí cuando se sumió de nuevo en la oscuridad y, al abrir los ojos, Dumbledore estaba allí junto a Moody, no sabía como lo habían encontrado, pero ellos le explicaron que habían pasado dos años y que todos pensaban que había muerto.

Se quedó en la casa de los gritos, Moody fue quien le enviaba cartas para mantenerlo al tanto hasta que, a mediados de ese año, le contaron que Remus y Tonks se habían casado y que ella esperaba un bebé.

Sirius estaba seguro que una parte de él había muerto ese día. Amaba a Remus, amaba a Tonks y al pequeño niño que ambos esperaban, lo amaba simplemente porque era de Remus y, de paso, también llevaba su propia sangre.

De alguna manera retorcida y cruel para él, a fin de cuentas, su sangre y la de Remus si habían podido unirse.

Él lo había aceptado, Tonks y el niño harían feliz a Remus, y su licántropo no merecía menos que eso. Pero dolía, dolía con fuerza en lo más profundo de su pecho.

Fue incluso peor el día de la guerra. Él había decidido ir y nadie nunca le había convencido de hacer lo contrario a lo que a él le viniera en gana.

El castillo estaba hecho pedazos mientras corría por los largos pasillos que una vez fueron su hogar, el corazón latiéndole con fuerza por lo que parecía la primera vez en años, solo quería ver si estaban bien. James, Lily, Harry y Remus. Ya sabían que él estaba allí, se había unido a la pelea en cuanto vió que Fred estaba en apuros y logró desarmar a Greyback antes de que lo matara.

Todos estaban vivos, en el gran comedor. Harry había derrotado por fin a Voldemort y todo había terminado.

Excepto que todos estaban observando algo en el suelo, sobre una sábana blanca y Remus… Remus lloraba como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón en carne viva.

Al acercarse más notó que no era algo, sino alguien, y ese alguien era Tonks.

El corazón de Sirius cayó cuesta abajo hasta su estómago, él sabía que Ted había nacido hacía solo unos días.

-Remus…

Remus se paralizó al escucharlo y volteó a verlo, como si no recordara que estaba allí. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se abalanzó sobre Sirius, llorando como un niño pequeño.

Y Sirius con delicadeza y el corazón hecho un puño, se dedicó a murmurarle palabras de aliento, a asegurarle que todo estaría bien, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas porque eso, los gritos y el dolor de Remus, era el de alguien con el corazón destrozado.

No volvieron a verse luego de eso, Sirius supuso que necesitaba su espacio y a su hijo. Hasta esa noche.

Remus le había enviado una carta preguntándole si podía verlo y él inmediatamente había dicho que sí.

Así que ahora se encontraba fuera de Grimmauld Place, Remus le había dicho que lo esperara allí, con los nervios a flor de piel como si no fuera un hombre adulto con capacidad de comportarse.

-Si vas a ir conmigo, debes deshacerte de eso.

Esa inconfundible voz hizo que volteara de golpe.

Remus estaba a unos pasos de él, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones y una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

Seguía siendo delgado, quizás con solo un poco más de musculatura que cuando eran adolescentes, tenía más cicatrices y llevaba una sombra de barba que Sirius nunca había visto, pero era él. Era su Remus.

-¿A dónde vamos? -Preguntó Sirius, dejando caer el cigarrillo y apagándolo con la suela de su zapato.

-A ningún lado en específico. -Remus encogió sus hombros, como si estuviera avergonzado-. Solo quería charlar.

Sirius sintió un nudo en la garganta y sin más que hacer, asintió despacio.

Remus extendió su mano y Sirius vaciló unos segundos antes de tomarla con la suya. La mano de Remus seguía siendo suave, las cicatrices en ella cortando su piel abruptamente.

Tomó solo unos segundos desaparecer de Grimmauld Place y aparecer en una pequeña casa, el suelo era de madera, cada rincón cubierto de un cálido papel tapiz borgoña y la pequeña cocina se encontraba inmaculadamente blanca.

-Ya sabrás que siempre me gustaron las casas de madera. -Remus soltó su mano lentamente, volviendo a meterlas en sus bolsillos-. Aunque…

El llanto de un bebé interrumpió el pesado silencio de la casa, sobresaltando a Sirius y haciendo que, por primera vez en la noche, Remus mostrara una sonrisa real.

-Esa es mi señal para apresurarme.

Sirius observó como Remus desaparecía por una de las puertas de la casa, supuso que era la de Ted.

Se dedicó a observar la pequeña estancia con curiosidad, olfateando como si de un sabueso se tratase. Había fotografías de Remus y Tonks en la repisa de la chimenea, y justo al final, una de Remus abrazando a una sonriente Tonks, quien lleva en brazos a un diminuto bebé. En la foto, al ambos bajar la mirada hacia el niño, el cabello de este se tornaba azul.

-Lo siento, suele ser muy inquieto cuando se despierta solo.

La imagen que obtuvo al voltear le sacó todo el aire de golpe.

Remus mecía con tranquilidad al pequeño Teddy entre sus brazos. Se veía cansado, con grandes medias lunas debajo de los ojos, pero su mirada brillaba mientras observaba embelesado a su hijo.

-¿Es él? -Alcanzó a preguntar en un murmullo, no se encontraba ni su propia voz dentro del cuerpo.

-Sí. -Remus balanceó al niño entre sus brazos, sin apartarle la vista de encima-. Este es Teddy.

Sirius se acercó con cautela, como un perro en ambiente desconocido, para poder observar mejor al bebé.

Tenía los párpados cerrados, la pequeña nariz parecía un botón y su pequeña boca se había abierto en un silencioso bostezo.

-¿Quieres cargarlo?

Sirius alzó la vista de golpe, tragando saliva ruidosamente.

-No sé, Remus, es tan pequeño…

-Oh, vamos. -Remus rodó los ojos, sonriendo levemente-. ¿No piensas cargar a tu sobrino?

Sirius sintió como si hubiera tragado plomo. Remus había sido el hombre que nunca se había acercado demasiado a Harry cuando era un niño por miedo a lastimarlo, y ahora tenía un hijo, un pequeño bebé de un mes que dependía completamente de él.

Un bebé de él y de Tonks.

-No puedo, Remus.

Remus alzó la mirada del bebé en sus brazos y observó al animago con confusión, ladeando su cabeza.

-¿Por qué no?

Sirius sentía como sus manos temblaban y el nudo en su garganta solo se hacía más grande.

La casa aún olía a Tonks, y el pequeño en los brazos de Remus era dolorosamente parecido a su prima, no podía hacerle eso. Él aún amaba a Remus como no había amado a nadie, no podía estar allí, en casa de la esposa muerta de Remus. Se sentía más sucio que en toda su vida

Ni siquiera podía mirar al hijo de ambos.

-Porque te amo. -Respondió Sirius en un murmullo. No era la primera vez que se lo decía a Remus, en su adolescencia se lo había dicho millones de veces, pero nunca había tenido un sabor tan amargo, nunca había dolido tanto-. No puedo simplemente estar aquí, no puede hacerle eso a Tonks, ni a ti, ni a Teddy… Ni a mí.

Remus lanzó un largo suspiro, bajando la mirada a su pequeño hijo. El bebé había pasado a chuparse el pulgar mientras dormitaba en brazos de su padre.

-Lo sé. -Respondió Remus con esa calma que siempre lo había caracterizado, observando finalmente a Sirius a los ojos. A esos ojos grises que no había dejado de amar-. También te amo, Sirius. Eso no ha cambiado.

-Pero… -Sirius no pudo evitar la mueca de confusión que le surcó el rostro-. Pero tú y Tonks… ¿No la…?

-No, por favor, no me malinterpretes. -Remus le interrumpió antes de que pudiera seguir-. Amé a Tonks, no me hubiera casado con ella si no hubiera sido de esa manera, lo sabes. Pero también te amaba a ti.

Sirius frunció el ceño, sus ojos llenándose inevitablemente de lágrimas.

-¿Cómo?

-No lo sé. -Remus encogió sus hombros y desvió la mirada, luciendo avergonzado-. Pero lo hacía. La amé a ella con la misma fuerza con la que te amé a ti, Sirius, pero no era lo mismo. No sé cómo explicarlo.

Remus se veía frustrado consigo mismo, no era común en él quedarse sin palabras o explicaciones.

» Solo sé que, por amarla a ella, lo que sentía por ti no disminuyó o desapareció, ni viceversa. -Remus buscaba con su mirada la de Sirius, con una desesperación que rompió el corazón del animago-. Es la única verdad, Sirius, lo juro.

-Te creo, Remus, lo hago. -Sirius se acercó y rodeó con sus brazos al licántropo, con cuidado de no apretar demasiado al pequeño bebé que había quedado entre ambos-. Te creo.

-Por favor, perdóname. -La voz de Remus sonaba rota y se aferraba a su hijo como si fuera la última gota de cordura que le quedara-. Si hubiera sabido que estabas vivo…

-No tendrías a Teddy. -Repuso Sirius, bajando la mirada al bebé y pasando con delicadeza el índice por la suave mejilla de Teddy.

-No. -Murmuró Remus con un deje de dolor-. No puedo decir que me arrepiento, Sirius. Pero no quiero perderte. -Remus alzó la mirada al pelinegro, lágrimas surcándole las mejillas-. No puedo.

-No vas a perderme. -Respondió Sirius, iba a aferrarse a lo único bueno que había tenido en la vida con uñas y dientes si era necesario, con todo lo que eso conllevaba-. Lo prometo.

-Solo… -Remus suspiró, separándose un poco de Sirius y regalándole una breve sonrisa de disculpas-. Solo necesito un poco de tiempo.

-Tiempo es lo que me sobra.

A Sirius no le molestaba esperar. Había esperado muchos años, podía esperar un poco más.

Iba a decir otra cosa cuando el bebé en brazos de Remus rompió en llanto, destruyendo el silencio en el que se habían sumido.

-Debe tener hambre. -Dijo Remus, más para sí mismo que otra cosa, observando la hora en el reloj sobre la chimenea.

-Dámelo. -Respondió Sirius, estirando sus brazos hacia el niño.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí. -Sirius tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, asintiendo-. Seguro.

Remus le pasó al bebé con cuidado, dejándolo con delicadeza sobre los brazos de Sirius antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

-No tardaré.

Sirius asintió y bajó la mirada al niño en sus brazos.

Teddy lo observaba fijamente y Sirius pudo distinguir que, a pesar de ser muy pequeño aún, tenía motas doradas en unos ojos color chocolate, como los de Remus.

-Hola, pequeño engendro. -Sirius tomó la mano del bebé con sus dedos y este al instante rodeó en índice de Sirius con toda su pequeña mano, su cabello cambiando drásticamente del castaño claro al rosa chicle. Sirius no pudo evitar reír ante eso, una dolorosa nostalgia lastimándole el corazón-. Veo que Tonks seguirá haciendo acto de presencia, de una forma u otra.

-Oh, lo siento, olvidé mencionar eso. -Agregó Remus reapareciendo de la cocina con un biberón en una de sus manos-. Hasta ahora solo lo ha cambiado al rosa y al azul, pero nació con cabello castaño.

-Es impresionante, dará muchos problemas en Hogwarts. -Respondió Sirius con una sonrisa, pasándole el bebé a Remus.

-Ningún hijo mío dará problemas. -Remus rodó los ojos, la sonrisa en sus labios delatando su pequeña mentira.

-Tiene a dos tíos problemáticos listos para enseñarle unas cuantas bromas, Lunático.

-Y su padrino no se queda atrás. -Admitió Remus con resignación, sentándose en el sofá y acomodando al pequeño en su regazo para darle el biberón-. Aunque espero que Lily me ayude a poner un poco de orden.

-¿Quién es el padrino? -Inquirió Sirius con curiosidad, sentándose a su lado.

-Harry. -Remus mostró una pequeña sonrisa, sin despegar la vista de Teddy-. Tonks eligió a Harry.

Sirius mostró una tenue sonrisa y se dedicó a observar a ambos, padre e hijo, en silencio.

Amaba a Remus más que lo había amado a nadie en toda su vida, había amado a Tonks como a una hermana pequeña, quedarse parecía un insulto a su memoria.

En ese momento, Teddy desvió su mirada hacia él y su cabello brilló de nuevo en color rosado. Sirius sonrió, llevaba menos de dos horas conociéndolo y Teddy ya se había ganado su corazón.

El peso en su conciencia menguó en cuanto Remus siguió la mirada de su hijo hacia él y le mostró una cálida sonrisa, de esas que le llevaban de vuelto a los diecisiete años.

"Lo siento, Tonks" pensó Sirius "Lo siento de verdad. Pero si de algo sirve, prometo que los amaré y cuidaré a ambos con mi vida"

 **FIN**


End file.
